


Sleepover

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Kevin Has Alien Dads Now [3]
Category: Supernoobs (Cartoon)
Genre: Acceptance, Ambiguous Relationships, Bisexuality, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Tyler comes to Kevin with an important, very serious question. Kevin does his best to answer.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna do my best not to jump right into them dating, but let me tell you this: When I take my time without an actual outline of where I'm going (because trust me, I'm making this up as I go) it takes a LOOOOONG time. But, given the lack of fics in this fandom (on AO3), I think it best I do take my time. At least until more fans take the hint and start writing on here, too.
> 
> Otherwise, I will take over the AO3 page. And I've done that before. I've done a lot of things before. Trust me.

Tyler smiled at Mem as he was let into the house, sleeping bag hoisted up on his shoulder. This would be his first sleepover with Kevin since the other had moved in with their alien trainers.

And a burning question was nagging in the back of his mind.

He bit his lip as he made his way up to the attic, where Kevin was already waiting for him, laying out their favorite snacks and video games on the floor.

"Dude!" Kevin said, grinning up at Tyler as he noticed his arrival. "I can't decide - should we jump right into the hardcore gaming with Call of Lava or go slow and start with Candy Mama?"

Tyler tossed his bag onto the floor. "If we start with Candy Mama, we'll be on it all night. Let's go with Call of Lava." He sat down on the floor, reaching for one of the sodas. He reveled in the hissing sound as he popped it open, and then he chugged the whole can in one gulp.

"So, before we get our game on, what's up?" Kevin asked, still trying to set up the wires on the tiny TV that Mem and Zen had gotten for the occasion. Usually, Tyler knew, Kevin would just play games either at his house or down in the living room. However, Tyler had specifically requested that Mem and Zen give them total privacy on this particular sleepover - which meant Kevin got a new TV in his attic-room.

"What do you mean, what's up?" Tyler asked, avoiding the question in his mind.

"I mean, not only did you ask Mem and Zen for complete privacy, but you asked me not to invite Shope and the Roach. And you only do that when you have a problem you want me to listen to and offer advice on." Kevin looked up from the wires. "Which, by the way, is totally weird, because Shope is way smarter and could come up with way better advice."

"Not for this," Tyler said. He swallowed thickly, looking down at his hands.

"Kevin, how did you know you were bi?"

Kevin stopped fiddling with the wires, and appeared to give Tyler's question some thought.

"I think it was when I got a crush on this one guy," he said, seeming to be careful with how he worded it. "Because, see, I'd gotten a crush on a girl before then. Which meant, you know, I had to be bi. Like, before that, I thought me noticing guys' appearances was just that - me noticing. But after I figured out I was bi, I realized, hey, I wasn't just noticing, I was  _appreciating_. I was actually  _looking_. Does... Does that make sense?"

Tyler nodded, before he realized Kevin had gone back to looking at the wires. "Yeah, it does," he said. After a moment, he said, "I think I'm bi, too."

"Dude, if Shope turns out to be bi, we have got to call ourselves the 'Bi-Tri'. Promise me that'll be a thing," Kevin said immediately.

Tyler laughed, feeling a weight lift - even though he'd known that Kevin wouldn't judge him. "I can't really make that promise - you know Shope."

"Yeah," Kevin said, giving a sigh. Then, he grinned, and stood. "Done! Call of Lava, here we come!"

And with that, and with Tyler's question out of the way and his orientation figured out - for the moment - the sleepover began.

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I thought I was bi (I'm actually ace/panro), I had two other friends who were bi. I realized too late that we could have been the Bi-Tri, and it is a regret that will haunt me forever.


End file.
